1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to minimum height automatic coffee brewers. Coffee brewers are found in small and medium sized cafes and many office xe2x80x9ccoffee roomsxe2x80x9d. It is desired that the brewer have a minimum height so that it will fit on counters under cabinets, while maintaining a source of hot water at a consistent temperature. Clerks in offices and waiters in cafes have ordinary skill in the art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before this invention automatic coffee brewers or makers were in use. Basically, the coffee maker would have a reservoir of heated water. The reservoir would be maintained at a set level of water. The reservoir would be kept heated by a thermostatic control near the top of the water. The heat would be provided by an electric heating coil at the bottom of the reservoir.
Typically, the reservoir would hold one gallon of water. When coffee is to be brewed, ground coffee is placed in a basket and water is added to the reservoir at a controlled rate. As the water level in the reservoir reached a siphon tube, the tube siphons the heated water out of the reservoir and onto the coffee in the basket.
Progressive Contribution to the Art
This invention provides means for siphoning the water with a minimum of head room. The mechanism by which the siphon is located results in minimum vertical height of the complete unit.
For minimum head room the siphon must be very close to the top of the reservoir. To start the siphon the water level must reach a high point on the siphon tube.
The reservoir must have a drain to prevent excessive pressure in the reservoir. If the drain is above the top of the reservoir, the total height of the reservoir is reduced because of the limited head room. If the drain is below the top of the reservoir, the siphon tube must be lowered so the water might rise over the level which starts the siphon.
This invention solves this problem by providing two valves in the top of the reservoir as described in the following specifications.
An object of this Invention is to provide a coffee brewer having a minimum height.
Further objects are to achieve the above with devices that are sturdy, compact, durable, lightweight, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, install, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is rapid, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require skilled people to install, operate, and maintain.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.